Once known as a variety of Bordeaux, the Malbec grape is now being cultivated in South America, including Argentina. Malbec grapes produce outstanding red wines with characteristics that generally fall somewhere between Cabernet Sauvignon and Merlot.
Historically, Argentine vintners did not engage in selecting grape varieties. A less than rigorous attention to grape variety selection meant that Malbec vineyards in Mendoza consisted of populations of a highly heterogeneous, haphazard mix of grape varieties throughout the vineyard. There is a need for distinct Malbec grape varieties with improved quality based characteristics such as low yield, plant balance, and fruit concentration.
In the following description, the color-coding is in accordance with the Horticultural Colour Chart of The Royal Horticultural Society, London, England (R.H.S. Colour Chart).